


Down a Different Road

by TheEndOfAllThings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndOfAllThings/pseuds/TheEndOfAllThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wakes up in Erebor, rebuilt and in all it's glory. Kíli stands over him. "Where's Bilbo?" he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down a Different Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so it probably isn't that good.  
> Also sorry for any grammar errors.

Thorin woke up and blinked. Surrounding him was the kingdom he remembered from many years ago. Magnificently lit stone columns towered up and gold glittered, reflecting from the roaring furnaces. Rows of dwarves marched across bridges and up stairs, axe in hand - not ready for battle, ready to mine. Erebor was in it's full glory. As Thorin pulled himself up he was surprised to find that it didn't pain him. Looking down, he saw that there were no wounds upon him. "Uncle!" He heard a familiar voice. He turns around and focuses his eyes. Kíli smiled to his uncle, "I didn't expect you to be here..." his voice trailed off as the sentence ended. Kíli's face fell into a frown.  
"Where ales would I be?" replied Thorin "and where's Bilbo?" Thorin remembered the hobbit holding onto him as he fell from consciousness, his voice echoed in Thorin's head. Before Kíli could answer another familiar voice called out Thorin's name. Kíli's brother stepped out from round the corner. Thorin laughed. He was so happy, his nephew stood before him, unharmed and alive. But his happiness was not returned, Kíli and Fíli both stood with dark expressions.  
"Where is the rest of the company? I would like to see them." said Thorin, still confused by his nephews' sadness.  
Fíli and Kíli exchanged a quick look before Fíli answered "They're not here uncle."  
Thorin's eyes narrowed "Then where are they?" he has in a half angry, half nervous tone. If he had found Fíli alive only to find the rest of his company dead...  
"They're in Erebor Uncle, the real Erebor." Real Erebor, Thorin didn't like the sound of that, what was this place if not Erebor? "They survived." Thorin didn't know what to say to this, he was glad to find out they were alive but what did that mean for him? Did he not survive after all? Was Fíli dead after all and Kíli too?  
Kíli confirmed his fears. "We didn't" he whispered softly as a small tear escaped his eye. Thorin fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. So much was lost, the line of Durin was broken and Dís... She had lost both her sons and both her brothers. Thorin had failed, he failed to keep them safe. He howled.  
"Why the despair brother?" This time it was a voice Thorin hadn't heard for a long time. Frerin was behind him, smiling as him as usual. Kíli and Fíli eagerly greeted the uncle they never knew and Thorin pulled himself up and turned to face Frerin. Thorin grabbed him in a tight embrace. They held their heads together and looked at each other with a look that said a thousand words. "Come with me to see father-" at the word father Thorin faltered, all this time he had still looked, he had still hoped but it seemed to have been in vain. His father was dead after all. "-and grandfather, I'm sure they will have many things to say to you. And you two as well." he said gesturing towards Fíli and Kíli "You are all heroes." Thorin followed his brother through passages of Erebor that he had long forgotten. The walls sparkled with gems and in every direction you could see the glow of a furnace.Cherry dwarvish song rang through the halls and a regular clashing of pick axes could be heard in the distance. They soon came to the throne of the king, Arkenstone in the centre. Around the throne many dwarves stood talking. Thorin recognized two, his father, Thráin II and his grandfather Thrór. "Father-" immediately Thráin turned around "-I'm sorry, I kept looking, I never gave up but it wasn't-"  
Thráin cut him off. "I know son. We have been watching you. You are a hero and have restored our kingdom, you have done more than any dwarf could be expected to do and you too Fíli and Kíli, it is sad that you should make such sacrifice at such a young age." Tears rolled slowly down Thorin's face. His nephews shouldn't be here yet, they were too young. He pulled himself together and thought about what his father had said.  
"So there's a way to watch the affairs of the world?" He asked. He thought about the company and Erebor and most of all Bilbo. What had happened to their burglar now his job was done?  
Thráin nodded, "We can walk in the world in our dreams. We are there with them but they can't see us. You can watch over them but not manipulate events." 

\---

Thorin felt himself leave the Erebor he was in and came to another. This one was still bare and empty. Ruined pillars scattered the floor, gold was strewn across the floor and there were still skeletons of dwarves who had fallen when Smaug attacked. Thorin heard a small clatter and peered around the corner to see Bilbo quickly packing up his stuff. As Thorin stepped round Bilbo lifted his head. Thorin took a deep breath and for a second, allowed himself to believe that he was truly back but Bilbo looked back down again. Checking the straps were secure, the hobbit lifted his bag onto his back and hopped along as quietly as a mouse. Thorin followed him until he realized what was happening and smiled. It was just like Bilbo to slip off like this, of course he wouldn't want a big fuss. Hoping that at least one of the dwarves would notice the hobbit, he continued to follow him until he reached the entrance where, just as he had hoped, Balin stood. Bilbo talked to Balin quietly and then the other nine dwarves piled out of Erebor to wish their burglar farewell. "Tea is at 4:00, no need to knock..." Thorin's smile widened as Bilbo spoke but then fell remembering that he could never be part of this. Gandalf hurried Bilbo along and they set of together, back to Bag End. When the dwarves were just out of site Bilbo suddenly stopped and turned back to the Lonely Moutain, behind where Thorin stood. "Farewell Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain. I will never forget what you have done for me." He said staring directly towards where Thorin stood, a tear rolled down his face and he nodded his head slightly.  
"Goodbye Bilbo, you have done more for me than you know." Replied Thorin but all Bilbo could hear was the wind through the pines.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series about Thorin in the afterlife if people like this.


End file.
